


Say You'll Remember Me...

by ScribeOnTheSide



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Death, Flashbacks, I'm sorry about this, M/M, the inspiration bears no resemblance to the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeOnTheSide/pseuds/ScribeOnTheSide
Summary: Ranulf reminiscing over a lifetime with Ike as he enacts a ritual.Inspired by my bestie. (Hi Bestie!)See end Notes for further explanation as I don't want to overly explain the story before people read it.





	

Even though it was early, the Gallian castle bustled with activity. Laguz of every shape, size, beast and gender moved about their business. But one in particular cut a swath of positivity through the teeming masses.

Ranulf made his rounds through the castle, calling a greeting to everyone from the simple housekeeper to lords and ladies of the royal court. Ordering weapons, sorting through requisitions requests, inspecting the newest recruits, he went through his routines with the practiced ease of someone who has done them a million times.

The recruits were always his favorite task. So young and so green, they always brought him a new perspective on the world and its wonders. Ranulf knew that same, wonderful world would soon hone them, through tragedy and battle, into sharp-edged warriors. It was a vital but somewhat sad part of his job to start them on that roughening up process.

On this day, he saw a tall swordsman, mixed into the other laguz and beorc vying to join the combined military force that he ran. The swordsman, with his dark blue hair and solidly built arms created through years of practice, stood almost a full head taller than anyone else there. Ranulf’s breath caught for a moment until the recruit turned around. His face was not the one he was looking for. Lethe appeared at his side.  
“I know. I thought so too.” she whispered, giving his shoulder a squeeze and falling in step with him as he moved on towards the soldier’s training ground.

“Ranulf! Hey Ranulf!”

A young wolf laguz waved wildly from the fighting ring, trying to get Ranulf’s attention. Ranulf paused to wait for him to catch up and tried to remember the cub’s name. Lupos or something like that… one of Volug’s clan. He’d been training here for over a year now and going to be shipping out soon, that much Ranulf remembered. The cat laguz chided himself over growing so forgetful but you can’t fight time.

“Hey Ranulf, glad I caught you.”

“Hey back, young one. What can I do for you?”

“Me and the others that are leaving in a couple of days were going to go to town and celebrate tonight. Wanna come along? I can’t promise it won’t get crazy but I can promise a lot of fun!”

Ranulf laughed, slapping the boy on the back.  
“Normally, Wolfling, I’d be first in line but unfortunately, I have plans for this evening. Hoist a beer and throw a few howls at the moon for me. I promise to catch up with you all before you leave though. Now, if you’ll both excuse me, I have to see the King.”

Ranulf briskly walked away towards the castle. The wolf laguz started to call after him but Lethe stopped him.  
“Let him go, cub. Today is not a good day for him.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The old king didn’t look up from his desk as Ranulf entered. Ranulf waited silently, watching him work. Finally, Skrimir leaned back from the papers he was reading and stretched.  
“There you are. I figured you’d show up today. Needing off this afternoon?”

Ranulf nodded.  
“I’ve already checked in on everything and left instructions. I’ll be back by tomorrow morning. Just like always.”

Skrimir waved him off.  
“Don’t worry about it. The palace and army can run without you for one day. You take all the time you need. I know this means a lot to you.”

Ranulf bowed low and began to back out.  
“Thank you, your majesty. And… try not to start a war while I’m gone?”

The large lion laguz chuckled.  
“I think I can manage not to do that. Now go take care of your business.”

\----------------------------------------------  
Stopping by the castle kitchen, Ranulf started to ask for some lunch leftovers to take with him since he would be missing dinner but the cook stopped him and handed over a carefully wrapped bundle.  
“Mordecai stopped by earlier and asked us to get this ready for you. I included two small honey cakes in the wooden box he left as requested.”

Ranulf took the bundle and settled it into his travel pack. As he stepped into the noon-time sunlight, Ranulf set off out the east gate, whistling a popular tune.  
\------------------------------------------------------

For the two hours, Ranulf mixed with the typical traffic on the main road, hitching rides on merchant wagons, walking along with wandering monks, exchanging pleasantries with travellers from across Gallia. The noise of laguz and animals died away as he left the kingsway for the smaller side roads. After couple of hours, he was alone with his thoughts, walking down a quiet, tree covered path. The last cottage he’d past was a few miles behind him and he carried a small tent the owner had been holding for him since the previous year.

Finally, Ranulf stepped out of the treeline and into a snow-white meadow illuminated with the warm golden sunlight of late afternoon. He breathed the thick scent of thousands of tiny blooming flowers that blanketed the clearing and sighed.

“Just like I remember.” he said to the birds twittering in the tree above him.

His mind drifted backwards to the first time he’d visited here.

 

 

_He’d only known the tall, handsome warrior a few months but the swordsman’s sapphire eyes were already haunting his dreams. During one of the brief days of peace they had during the war, Ike wanted to see more of the local countryside. The pair had stumbled upon this secluded meadow towards the end of the day, right when they should have been heading back to the safety of the castle. It immediately captivated Ike._

_“How can a place so beautiful exist in this ugly world right now?” he pondered as he stood in the center of the sea of flowers, closing his eyes as the sun touched his upturned face._

_Ranulf bent over to pick one of the few purple flowers in the mix and tucked it behind Ike’s ear as the startled man opened his eyes to see Ranulf standing just inches from him._  
_“I was just asking myself the same question about you, Ike of the Greil Mercenaries.”_

_Ike’s breath hitched but he held Ranulf’s gaze, his cheeks reddening as the laguz’s intentions became clear. Slowly, they closed the inches between them. A slight forward movement, a slight tilt of the head, a soft touch of unfamiliar lips, hands settling onto the curves of the hips…_

 

 

Ranulf reached up and touched his lips. Even now, he could still feel it, the rush of blood in their veins, the rightness of it all. They’d returned late that night, earning him a reprimand from the king but he gladly paid the price for that perfect afternoon.

Ranulf headed for a large white wisteria tree, dripping with white flowers, towards the opposite edge of the clearing. After taking a few minutes to set up his tent under its wide branches, he settled back against the tree, watching the clouds float across the deep blue sky. The same color as his eyes, he thought, then chuckled when he thought about what Ike would say about that comparison.

 

 

_“Kitty cat, flattery will get you everywhere.”_

_Ranulf laughed and tugged at his new white sleeveless tunic, inlaid with silver and gold embroidery over black loose pants and new black boots._

_“It got me this far, hasn’t it? Now come on! King Caineghis can’t stay long.”_

_Ike slapped Ranulf’s hands away from the tunic. He straightened and flattened the garment into presentability. Ike himself was dressed similarly although with some very short sleeves. His hands smoothed the front of Ranulf’s tunic slowly._

_“I hope the king knows how much we appreciate this. I know that most laguz clerics counselled him against coming...me being a beorc and all. Are… are you *sure* you want to do this, my love?”_

_Ranulf took both of Ike’s hands and held them tightly._

_“Beloved, there is nothing I want to do more. Beorc, laguz… I don’t care nor does anyone who matters. I want to be bound to you for as long as we both live. I promise you that. So, could we go take care of that before I decide to skip straight to the honeymoon right now?”_

_Ike, who was starting to tear up, broke down laughing. Running his fingers through his hair, he turned towards the white wisteria tree where the king, generals, and various friends and family waited for the guests of honor._

_“Let’s do this before I forget my part of the oath.” he said, leaning over to steal a quick kiss._

 

 

Looking up, Ranulf noticed the sun was starting to get low in the sky. He hurried to finish up before darkness fell. Clearing a bare area near the tree, the adventurer got a fire going. Then he turned his attention to a long pile of flat stones on the side of the tree.

Grass, vines, and weeds had grown up in the cracks and even shifted a few of the stones from their position. Ranulf tsked over the condition, before beginning to pull the offending plants and resettling the stones back into place.

“Can’t leave you alone for a second without you making a mess, can I?” Ranulf scolded the empty air.

He continued until the pile was neat and orderly. Satisfied, he took out a small bag of bluebell seeds, scattering them around the edges of the pile. The extras, he flung out into the center of the meadow.

“There, a new touch of color around here will be just the thing. You always loved bluebells.”

Laying out a small square of linen out on a larger stone in the center, Ranulf removed the honey cakes from the small box tucked into the food pack, He set them on the cloth and busied himself with unrolling his sleeping mat into the neighboring tent.

Finally he sat down by the fire and watched the sun touch the top of the trees, setting the sky on fire with deep reds and oranges. Unbidden, the reason for his trip played across his mind.

 

 

_Instead of their usual simple army tent, this trip required a cart to carry a large royal tent complete with a stuffed mattress, portable chairs, and enough food for several weeks. Ranulf pulled the wagon up just before the meadow and helped Ike down. Ranulf looked much like he did the first time they were here, maybe just a little heavier. However, Ike’s once proud tall frame was now slightly bent, throwing his balance off if he wasn’t careful. Deep grooves were etched into his face and his hair, once so distinctively blue, was now mostly silver. Accepting his cane from Ranulf, Ike waved him off and headed out to the center, stopping once again to feel the sun on his face and smell the sweet flowers._

_Ranulf got the pavilion set up, settling his husband into a soft chair in front of it. Ike watched him coax the fire to life and spit the rabbit he’d caught earlier that day over it. Wrapping his cloak closer against the approaching evening chill, Ike passed along the spice bag for Ranulf to coat the meat._

_“You know, kitty cat, I can help with that. I’m not that worthless yet, I hope.”_

_Ranulf sat back on his haunches and laughed._  
_“There was a time you would harass me to get up and help you out when we’d camp, pretty one. Sit back, relax, let me take care of you this time.”_

_Later, Ike picked at his dinner, eating a few grapes and a bite of rabbit. Ranulf looked on, concerned._

_“Is it that bad? Or not what you want?”_

_Ike waved him off._  
_“ No, no, I just don’t have an appetite anymore. But…” with a twinkle in his eye and a slight smirk, he reached into the pack next to his chair. He pulled out a small box made out of ebony with a lighter wood inlay of an intertwined “I” and “R”._

_Ranulf clapped his hands in delight._  
_“You devil of a beorc! You know I love presents! What is it?”_

_“This is more dessert than a gift. Remember those cakes that Soren ordered for our wedding? The baker wouldn’t give us the recipe and then he moved away? I finally located his granddaughter and bought the recipe. I present to you… our wedding honey cakes.”_

_With a flourish, he opened the box to display two round cakes. Ranulf sniffed the air appreciatively._

_“This is the best anniversary present ever.”_

_“Oh, then I guess you won’t want this silver bracelet.” he said, pulling the fine chain from the bottom of the box and dangling it in front of Ranulf’s face. “I guess I’ll take it back to the mage I bought it from.”_

_“Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie!”_

_Ike hooked the bracelet around Ranulf’s wrist and muttered a few phrases in an ancient language. Ranulf turned his wrist to catch the sparkling firelight on it and felt it transform. The piece of jewelry hummed with magic._

_“Thank you! What is it?”_

_“I just tuned it to you alone. It’s a protection bracelet. It should make it harder for any enemy to actually hurt you.”_

_Ike took his husband’s hand, twisting the bracelet around and around Ranulf’s wrist without raising his head. He grasped for the appropriate words._

_“Kitty, I’m so so lucky that you’ve stuck by me these past fifty years. But… we have to face the fact that I won’t be here much longer. I can feel it. The only thing I regret is not being able to protect you. This bracelet can do that after I’m gone and forgotten.”_

_Ranulf slid out of his chair and kneeled in front of Ike’s, a tear slipping down his face as he brushed the old fighter’s hair back from his face._  
_“You will never be gone from me, no matter how long I live. And certainly never forgotten.”_

_Leaning forward, the two men embraced, unwilling to let go. Finally, they broke apart and enjoyed the small sweet cakes, breathing in the heavily scented evening air._

_For the rest of the evening, the two men reminisced about long-gone friends, past battles, and the “Remember when…” stories of a beorc lifetime. They looked ahead, the activities of nieces and nephews, the next trip they planned to take, Ranulf’s work with the king…_

_Finally, Ranulf noticed Ike struggling to keep his eyes open. He tired so easily these days. Leaning on his husband’s arm, Ike headed into the tent. Snuggled close under warm blankets, Ranulf tucked himself under Ike’s arm, laying his head on his chest. They rested in silence, surrounded by the familiar warmth and sounds of a lifetime of togetherness._

_Just as he started drifting off to sleep, Ike felt Ranulf stir. Opening his eyes, he saw the laguz looking at him._

_“Ike? Are you...okay?” Ranulf whispered._

_The old warrior cupped his hand on Ranulf’s cheek, smiling._  
_“How can I be anything but okay when you are here? We always knew this would come one day. Just make me one promise. Say you’ll remember me, standing in that flower strewn field, looking at the most beautiful sight in the world just inches in front of me. Remember this place, away from the crowds. And tell me that you’ll see me again. Because I’ll be waiting for you on the other side.”_

_Ranulf couldn’t stop the tears this time._  
_“I promise. And you’d better be waiting cause I’ll be looking for you in time.”_

_“I love you, my beloved Rani.”_

_I love you too, my beautiful Ike Greil.”_

_With a final kiss, Ranulf settled back down and they drifted to sleep._

_In the morning, Ranulf woke alone._

 

 

Ranulf touched his cheek and realized he was crying. Even with fifty years between then and now, it still impacted him as hard as ever. However, he wouldn’t have traded a second of it for anything in the world. Wiping his eyes, he picked up the honey cake and raised it in toast to the grave next to him.

“Happy 100th Anniversary, my one and only love. I’m here, just like I promised. I’ll see you again, even if only in my dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fiction was a weird one. I was inspired to try to write something for a friend dealing with their favorite (for the moment) song "Wildest Dreams" by Taylor Swift. But my skills were not up to painting the picture I had in my head for that one (sometimes I wish I could draw these detailed scenes but alas, my talents are elsewhere).
> 
> But somewhere in there, this one started creeping in, arising from some lines in the song. Then it took on a life of its own separate from the inspiration.
> 
> So there you have it and I hope it's not a bummer. I wanted to show that life would go on, even while knowing what you will lose and what you may have already lost. Their entire relationship was built on understanding what laid ahead while enjoying the now. To a lesser extent, I know how this feels based on life experience. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy?


End file.
